Alessa Nadja Magia Drenmil
by Valeria Kara
Summary: Veela attitude... compagnon d'apparence froide... courtisage... Quoi? j'en dit pas assez? Bah, vous avez qu'à venir lire mon histoire pour savoir tien!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Morts… Ils étaient tous morts… Papa, maman, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, Georg, Ginny, MacGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Flitwick, Rogue…Tous! Je me sentais vidé de toute énergie. Voldemort était mort aussi, mais je ne me sentais pas mieux. Et j'avais promis à tous que quoiqu'il arrive, je vivrais pour eux et je leur avais arraché la même promesse. Les larmes refusaient de couler et j'eus un surplus d'énergie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce pays et tout ce qui me rappelait ces personnes qui m'avaient soutenue et qui étaient toutes mortes aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne me retenait. Je décidai de transplaner à Gringotts.

Lorsque le Gobelin en chef arriva rouge de colère, je lui retournai un visage sans expression particulière.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Maître Gobelin, fis-je simplement, je viens retirer toutes les possessions Potter, Black et tout ce qui m'appartiens dans cette banque…

— Quoi? S'exclama le Gobelin. Avons-nous fait quelque chose qui puisse vous déplaire M Potter?

— Non, pas du tout, dis-je doucement, la guerre est terminée, mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que la réalisation me tomba dessus comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et je tombai à genoux. Cela me prit une bonne demi-heure pour me calmer enfin complètement. Temps que le Gobelin me ramena dans son bureau et qu'il donna l'ordre de tout transférer mes possessions dans un sac à dos indestructible, imperméable, sans fond et légé peu importe le poids des objets qui y sont, mis. Mais ce qui était bien, c'était que moi seule pouvais l'ouvrir et y prendre quelque chose grâce à la magie du sang. Une fois dehors, j'appelai Fumseck et lui demandai de m'amener dans un endroit où je pourrai me refaire une vie sous ma véritable apparence et sans célébrité sur le dos. Un endroit que je pourrai appeler mon chez-moi…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Lorsque j'atterris, je sus immédiatement que Fumseck m'avait changé d'époque. Le tout était de savoir, laquelle était-ce? Mais pour l'instant, je décidai de m'isoler dans la forêt où j'avais élu domicile depuis mon arrivée. Sachant que j'avais miniaturisé une valise contenant tout ce qu'il me fallait pour vivre. C'est-à-dire; une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une salle de séjour, un laboratoire de potion, une salle de duels, une salle d'entraînement aux arts moldu (combat à mains nues, avec des armes, arts martiaux, etc.) une bibliothèque, un bureau et une salle d'étude… Je la pris et lui redonnai sa taille normale. Avant de me glisser à l'intérieur, je la mis en sureté sous pleins de sortilèges d'alertes de protections, de défense, de repousse-moldus et de repousse-sorciers, etc., etc. Une fois satisfaite de moi-même, je me glissai à l'intérieur et m'installai confortablement en sortant tous mes livres pour les installer dans la bibliothèque que je dus agrandir tout en multipliant les étagères pour accueillir tout ce que j'avais apporté avec moi. Je mis également mes vêtements dans mes armoires dans la chambre. À l'aide de quelques sorts bénins, tout le logis fut remis en état de marche et propre comme un sou neuf. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre ma véritable apparence. J'avoue m'être senti gauche pendant toutes ces années dans ce corps de garçon, songeais-je avec amusement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils y avaient tous cru! Peut-être aurais-je dû aller à Serpentard finalement, souris-je intérieurement. Dans la salle de bain, je mis debout devant un miroir à pied en enlevant le sortilège. Je regardai mon corps changer tout en me détaillant, ne m'ayant jamais vu moi-même sous ma véritable apparence. Ma vue redevint normale, adieux les lunettes rondes! Mes cheveux devinrent longs jusqu'à ma taille blond comme les blés avec quelques mèches rouge flash. Mon nez s'affina, ma bouche devint rouge carmin et mes lèvres devinrent pleines. Une poitrine généreuse apparue sur mon torse, mes hanches et tout le reste de mon corps s'affina et je grandis également avec une silhouette longiligne. En mettant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, je pus remarquer que celles-ci étaient pointues et que mes yeux couleur émeraude étaient maintenant pailletés d'or et d'argent. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, j'étais finalement devenue moitié-elfe, moitié-vélane. Pas étonnant que j'aie été capable de résister à Fleuravec son charme! Remus et Sirius avait parler d'un quelconque héritage magique. J'imagine que je suis fixé maintenant. Reste plus qu'à faire des recherches sur ma nouvelle nature, soupirais-je intérieurement. Maintenant mon petit examen fini… c'est l'heure d'étudier et de m'entraîner à faire face à n'importe quelle situation de toutes les époques possibles! Je n'ai peut-être que 17 ans, mais je n'étais pas sans ressource et merci par Merlin, les sorts pour être approvisionnée éternellement en nourriture fonctionnaient toujours peut-importe l'époque où je me trouvais. Je me fis donc une rapide liste des matières dont j'ai les manuscrits pour m'indiquer comment procéder :

— Magie sans baguette

— Magie ancienne

— Magie elfique

— Magie élémentaire

— Magie du sang

— Magie rouge

— Magie noire

— Magie Vélane

— Langues des différentes créatures magiques et humaines

— Occlumancie

— Méditation

— Les flux magiques

— Legilimancie

— Auras magiques

— Transplanage

— Guérison

— Armes magiques et non magiques (poignards, épées, arcs, flèches, lances, haches, etc.)

— Animagus

— Stratégie

— Magie runique

— Potion avancée

— Métamorphose avancée

— Sortilège et enchantements avancés

— Défense contre les forces du mal avancé

— Divination avancée

— Arithmancie avancée

— Astrologie avancée

— Astronomie avancée

— Soins aux créatures magiques avancées

— Histoire de la magie

— Botanique avancée

— Études de moldus

— Traditions du passé, du présent et du futur

— Lois du monde magique passé, présente et future

— Contrôle des émotions

— etc.

Toutes ces matières me prirent environ 3 ans pour qu'ils fassent partis intégrants de moi-même jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un simple réflexe automatique. Vitesse, agilité, instinct, furtivité, silence, réflexion… Je ne faisais plus aucun bruit en marchant ou en courant. J'avais appris à maîtriser chaque partie de mon corps face à tout, même à la douleur. J'étais aussi un multimagus. Je pouvais prendre n'importe quelles formes animales. Je n'avais plus besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie puisque celle-ci pouvait couler dans chaque partie de mon anatomie. Bref, chaque notion était bien encrée en moi. Lorsque je sortis enfin de ma valise, je la miniaturisai, la mis dans mon sac et me fiai à ma magie pour m'habiller selon l'époque où je me trouvai. En ouvrant les yeux, je pus remarquer le corset ainsi que la robe des aristocrates de sangs purs. Époque des fondateurs donc! Je souris intérieurement et me laissai guider par ma magie en la priant de me donner une nouvelle identité dans cette époque précise… _N'aie crainte mon enfant, ici tu seras Alessa Nadja Magia Drenmil, sang pur et riche héritière. Tu es ma fille… Et tu seras reconnu comme tel! _Comme une tendre chaleur m'enveloppant, je la sentis sourire tout en caressant ma joue et mes cheveux. Un sourire épanouit sur les lèvres, je me laissai conduire vers le château de Poudlard… vers ma destinée et vie désormais mienne jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Chapter 3

RAR (ou réponses aux review) :

Jument fiere – Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre moi… et finalement, peut-être que toi non plus, tiens! ^_- …

Belladu57 – Encore merci! Voici le prochain chapitre un tout petit peu plus bas dans la page…

FIN DES RAR!

Légende

**Blabla – voix télépathique**

_Blabla – voix de mère Magia_

Blabla – voix normale

Chapitre 2

***_ N'aie crainte mon enfant, ici tu seras Alessa Nadja Magia Drenmil, sang pur et riche héritière. Tu es ma fille… Et tu seras reconnu comme tel! _Comme une tendre chaleur m'enveloppant, je la sentis sourire tout en caressant ma joue et mes cheveux. Un sourire épanouit sur les lèvres, je me laissai conduire vers le château de Poudlard… vers ma destinée et vie désormais mienne jusqu'à la fin. ***

D'une simple pensée, je me transformai en phénix et pris mon envole pour le terrain sensé accueillir le magnifique château qu'était Poudlard. Cependant, je fus énormément surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas encore construit. Je ralentis à l'emplacement que je supposai être sien dans le futur et me retransformai. Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours, je m'assis en indien et me plongeai dans la méditation pour faire le plein d'énergie et me relaxer. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis quatre personnes venir dans ma direction que je me relevai en m'époussetant de la moindre poussière et du moindre brin d'herbe. Un sourire en coin apparut sur mes lèvres. Deux hommes et deux femmes du même âge que moi. Fondateurs. L'un charmeur et sur de lui blond aux yeux saphir, l'autre aux cheveux noir ébène et au regard émeraude un masque sur le visage. Le premier impulsif et le second réfléchit et calme. L'une des femmes avait un visage en forme de cœur avec les cheveux couleur caramel et le regard marron chaleureux qu'une mère aurait envers ses enfants. La deuxième respirait l'intelligence et la sévérité avec ses longs cheveux auburn tressés et son regard d'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Ils avaient tous l'air de noble et leurs puissances étaient perceptibles par moi. Le premier : Godric Griffondor. Le deuxième : Salazar Serpentard. La troisième : Helga Poufsouffle. Et la quatrième : Rowena Serdaigle. Cependant, une odeur particulière m'arriva au nez lorsque le vent changea de direction pour m'arriver en pleine figure. Un parfum de mures sauvages recouvert par celui des ingrédients de potions. _Mais quelle divine odeur…_songeais-je malgré moi. Je savais bien évidemment ce que cela voulait dire, mais je ne voudrais pas courir le risque d'être rejeté. Alors, se sera la méthode longue avec lui. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi, se fut Godric qui parla.

-Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire sur nos terres, mademoiselle? S'enquit-il poliment.

Je rougis légèrement, je n'y avais pas tellement réfléchit en vérité. Je m'étais fier à mes sens pour me mener à mon compagnon sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce que je lui dirais ensuite.

-Mon nom est Alessa Nadja Magia Drenmil, et en faite,… j'étais à la recherche de quelqu'un…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend et me traitai mentalement d'idiote.

-Et de qui? Si je puis me le permettre… demanda Salazar, impassible, mais une curieuse lueur dans son regard me confirma que ce n'était qu'un masque très bien formé.

-Mon compagnon… rougis-je en me giflant mentalement. C'est ma magie qui m'a conduite sur votre terre…

Et je continus en plus! Je n'arrive pas à lui mentir! Songeais-je avec peur. Comment ferais-je pour ne pas qu'il me fuit moi maintenant? Une main se posa sur l'une de mes épaules, me faisant sursauter.

-Viens, me dit gentiment Helga en me prenant par la main et me menant derrière les trois autres qui s'en retournaient vers une petite maisonnette à l'entrée de la forêt.

…Enfin petite, c'est vite dit. Extérieurement elle était effectivement modeste, mais à l'intérieur il y avait un mini-Poudlard sans les escaliers joueurs. Ils m'invitèrent à m'asseoir dans le premier petit salon à notre porté. D'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, j'utilisai ma magie pour que mes cheveux se ramassent en un chignon assez lâche avec quelques mèches s'échappant ici et là. Invoquant une tasse de thé, je me calai confortablement dans mon siège en gardant les épaules redressées et une posture droite qu'une jeune aristocrate se devait d'avoir. Je les observais alors qu'ils regardaient mon cou avec insistance. _Ils observent ton tatouage me représentant et te désignant comme mon héritière, chérie… souffla la voix de mère. _Un doux sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

-Je savais que vous sauriez ce qu'il représente, déclarais-je doucement.

-Alors, Magia… souffla Rowena.

-… est ma mère, terminais-je pour elle.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, déclara Godric avec respect en inclinant légèrement de la tête.

Je fus prise au dépourvu par l'étreinte d'Helga, mais je lui répondis en la serrant légèrement en retour. Elle se retira avec les yeux humides et un sourire ému. Salazar m'accorda un léger sourire en coin ainsi que d'un signe de tête signifiant qu'il me souhaite la bienvenue à sa façon. Je laissai ma magie les entourer de ma joie tranquille d'être présente avec eux. Je sentis que leur potentiel n'était pas encore atteint comme il l'aurait dû. Ce qui me fit froncer des sourcils légèrement. _Ce vieux retors de Merlin les a bridés! S'exaspéra mère. Laissa-moi t'utiliser ma chérie pour réarranger ce désagrément. _**Attends!** _Quoi ma chérie? _**Je vais leur expliquer avant de te laisser faire d'accord? **_Comme il te plaira ma princesse, souffla mère Magia. _

-Que ce passe-t-il, Dame Alessa? Me question Salazar avec un haussement des sourcils.

-Votre magie est bridée, fis-je en accotant mon menton dans la paume de ma main gauche.

-Comment le savez-vous, ma Dame? Demanda Godric.

Rowena le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avec agacement.

-Aïe! S'offusqua l'homme-lion. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Fallait bien que quelqu'un te remette les idées à la bonne place, rétorqua la femme-aigle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, moi, à part poser une question…? Demanda Godric avec incompréhension.

J'éclatai de rire avec amusement, un immense sourire aux lèvres et un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

-De qui suis-je la fille, Sir Godric? Questionnais-je, malicieuse.

-… mère Magia, souffla l'homme.

Mon rire retentit de nouveau dans l'air accompagné de ceux des trois autres. Je m'arrêtai de rire en entendant celui de mon compagnon. Il était distingué même lorsqu'il était détendu! Je m'empêchai à la dernière minute de sourire niaisement, même si j'échappai un sourire tendre. Il s'arrêta de rire et son regard croisa le mien. Un joyeux pétillement illuminait ses pupilles même s'il ne riait plus. Finalement, nous nous entendîmes tous ensemble pour que je laisse mère enlever les scellés de magie. La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut le regard émeraude de mon âme sœur…

**Désolée pour ce deuxième court chapitre,**

**Mais c'était obligatoire…**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long que les deux premier ^_- promis!**

**Review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR:**

Diane77 – Waw! Quelle review enthousiaste! J'adore! ^_^ Merci.

Stormtrooper2 – Moi aussi j'adore le couple Harry-Salazar ^-^! Eh oui! Salazar est très intelligent. Godric par contre… est assez gaffeur quand il le veut. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Konomu-imouto – Très intéressant? … Merci! Tu pourras voir si c'est toujours aussi intéressant dans ce chapitre.

Landydou : Merci ^^, ça fait immensément plaisir de recevoir ce genre de compliments! Bien sûr que j'en continu l'écriture! C'est impensable le contraire… j'ai juste pris du retard depuis les fêtes à cause de mon job…

Karmillia : La suite… la voici, la VOILÀ! Mdr… bonne lecture et espérant qu'elle te plaira!

Koukkiwi : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic avec ce couple je trouve… j'espère que d'autres auteurs en feront ou que des traducteurs, traductrices, en traduiront des autres langues vers le français…

**Fin des RAR!**

_Précédemment :_

_«Mon rire retentit de nouveau dans l'air accompagné de ceux des trois autres. Je m'arrêtai de rire en entendant celui de mon compagnon. Il était distingué même lorsqu'il était détendu! Je m'empêchai à la dernière minute de sourire niaisement, même si j'échappai un sourire tendre. Il s'arrêta de rire et son regard croisa le mien. Un joyeux pétillement illuminait ses pupilles même s'il ne riait plus. Finalement, nous nous entendîmes tous ensemble pour que je laisse mère enlever les scellés de magie. La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut le regard émeraude de mon âme sœur… »_

Légende

**Blabla – voix télépathique**

_Blabla – voix de mère Magia_

Blabla – voix normale

Chapitre 3

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait noir et Salazar dormait sur le canapé proche de mon lit. Je me relevai et accotai mon dos sur la monture de mon lit, un oreiller entre ce dernier et mon dos.

_Il est resté tout le temps de ton sommeil. _

**Pourquoi?**

_Je pense qu'il se doute sérieusement d'être ce compagnon dont tu parlais lors de votre rencontre._

**Quoi? Oh non! J'espère qu'il restera…**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partirait ma fille?_

**Je… euh…**

_De ce que j'ai perçus de lui, il n'a aucunement l'intention de te laisser s'il s'avérait qu'il soit effectivement ton compagnon. _

Avant que je n'ais le temps de répondre, Salazar se réveilla tranquillement et me fixa de son regard émeraude. Il s'assit avec calme avant de prendre la parole.

-Allez-vous mieux, Dame Alessa? Me questionna-t-il avec respect.

Je souris doucement pour seul réponse et cela eut l'air de lui convenir comme réponse. Sa magie semblait complète maintenant et m'attirait irrévocablement vers lui. Magia toute puissante! Je ne réussirai jamais à résister assez longtemps pour apprendre à le connaître correctement. Je sentais son regard insistant sur ma personne, mais il ne disait toujours rien d'autre. Godric finit par arriver avec Helga et Rowena au bout d'un moment. Il était 21h d'après ce qu'ils me dirent, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais plongé dans ces deux orbes verts. Godric ne s'en était manifestement pas rendu compte et faisait un monologue à lui tout seul. Je sortis de ma transe juste au moment où les deux autres femmes entraînaient le pauvre homme dehors. Salazar me fixait toujours et j'avais un peu de mal à ne pas rougir face à lui. Je détournai alors le regard. J'essayai juste de penser à autre chose, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne partirait pas avant un bon moment. Ma magie m'échappait pour danser avec la sienne. Je n'arrivais pas à l'en empêcher. Un déplacement d'air m'avertis du fait que Salazar s'approchait de mon lit. Plus il s'approchait, plus nos magies s'entremêlaient. J'en frissonnai sans pouvoir rien y faire. Une main fine vint caresser mon visage avec une lenteur exquise. Sa main. Des décharges de magie emplissaient l'air d'électricité. J'appuyai ma joue plus fortement en me laissant aller à ma nature. Moi qui avais prévu de le courtiser dans les règles de l'art, pensais-je avec amusement. Un ronronnement que je ne me savais pas capable d'émettre sortit du plus profond de mon être. Mes yeux, dont je ne me souvenais pas les avoir fermés, s'ouvrirent pour se plonger dans le regard de mon compagnon. Il s'assit à mes côtés.

-Ainsi, je ne m'étais pas trompé… murmura-t-il un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. _Attends avant de t'inquiéter, ma princesse! Laisse-le finir… _**Mais, j'ai peur! **_Attends… _

-Sur quoi ne vous étiez-vous pas trompé? Demandais-je timidement.

Sa main descendit le long de mon cou en une caresse d'une extrême douceur qui ampli mon âme d'allégresse.

-C'est pour moi que vous êtes venu, Ma Dame? Je suis ce compagnon dont vous étiez à la recherche? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Mon regard apeuré lui suffit peut-être à répondre, car il me rassura d'une voix tendre.

-Je ne vous rejetterai pas, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, Ma Dame, déclara-t-il en baisant mon front avec douceur. Vous feriez mieux de dormir, nous avons décidé de commencer la construction du Château demain… Dormez bien ma douce… Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à nous connaître…

Je m'endormis avec un sourire bienheureux sur mes lèvres. Il ne m'avait pas rejeté!

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que la construction de Poudlard avait commencé. Un mois que Salazar et moi apprenions à nous connaître. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse que je ne le suis avec lui et ses amis. Aujourd'hui, le château était terminé grâce à la magie que nous utilisions dans sa construction. Magia avait décidé qu'elle laisserait une conscience à l'école de magie. J'étais si fatigué que je me suis endormi dans ma nouvelle chambre dans les cachots proche des appartements de mon compagnon. Par Magia que je désirais avoir Salazar là maintenant pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…

J'étais semi-réveillé lorsque je sentis une caresse aérienne sur ma joue. Je tournai le visage pour m'appuyer sur cette main douce. Quelque chose cependant me glaçai l'échine. Ce n'était pas mon compagnon. **Mère! **_Appelle Salazar! _Je visualisai mon amour de l'autre côté du mur et l'appelai à moi.

Je ressentis tout d'abord de son l'incompréhension, puis il comprit. Cependant, le temps qu'il ne vienne à la chambre, l'inconnu nous avait fait transplaner tous les deux dans une maisonnette assez sombre et pratiquement dépouiller de mobilier. Il n'y avait que le nécessaire. Une table pour manger, un canapé, un foyer ou brûlait un feu quasiment éteint, un lit assez miteux dans le fond de la pièce… Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer lorsque je vis l'ombre de mon agresseur derrière moi grâce à l'ombre d'une chandelle poser sur une table basse à mes côtés. Je sentis ces mains glacés qui me donnaient de désagréables sensations dans tout le corps me caresser de l'épaule jusqu'en haut de ma nuque, puis emmêler mes cheveux. Je frissonnai d'horreur puis essayai de m'enfuir de cet inconnu, mais n'en eu guère le temps qu'il m'agrippait le cou et me forçait à rester près de lui.

-Ce n'est pas bien Femme de vouloir ainsi vous soustraire à mes caresses… susurra une voix d'homme à mon oreille.

Je me raidis sur place, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur qui irradiait dans ma nuque. _Tu es ma fille! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal! Personne! Tu es fait de magie, souviens-t-en et fait honneur à ta mère Alessa! _Un sourire glacial apparut sur mes lèvres. **Bien mère! Si tel est votre vouloir, qu'il en soit ainsi… **Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour rassembler ma magie. Ce qui ne fut pas bien long, ni compliquer. Mais j'étais curieuse et c'est pour cela que je jouai la jeune femme sans défense.

-Que…que me voulez-vous? … Et qui êtes-vous? Demandais-je, la voix tremblante pour parfaire la comédie, les yeux toujours clos.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas vers mes hanches sans qu'il ne me réponde, puis il me tira vers le canapé où il m'assit. Je pus voir son visage enfin. J'hoquetai avec stupéfaction… Il ressemblait en tout point à celui de mon compagnon! C'était le JUMEAU de mon compagnon! Son visage s'étira dans un sourire satisfait de l'effet qu'avait sa vue sur moi et il éclata dans un rire froid qui déclencha une série de frisson dans tout mon corps. Cet homme était fou, cinglé! Pire que Voldemort certainement…

-Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé à mon lit? Demandais-je une fois de plus.

Il me regarda avec attention comme pour déterminer si je serais une menace pour lui… puis, selon l'éclat de ses yeux, il dût juger que non!

-Salazar s'intéresse de très près à vous Femme, affirma-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez qu'aucune autre femme n'a… Peut-être qu'en vous ayant avec moi en otage, je pourrais le forcer à n'accepter que ceux qui en valent la peine dans cette damnée école pour sorcier…

Je fronçai des sourcils et affichai un regard perdu. Comme pour dire que je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'importance que cela aux yeux de Salazar, alors qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête se mettaient en place les pièces du puzzle. Alors, tout ce que l'on racontait au sujet de mon compagnon dans le futur n'était que calomnie et que tout cela était de la faute de ce frère dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler…? Tiens, tiens… intéressant comme découverte. Mais si j'assemble le tout, sa tactique aurait surement fonctionné si cela c'était passer avec une autre femme… ou j'étais véritablement supposé venir dans le passé et j'étais morte de la main de ce frère dont je ne connaissais rien du tous des livres d'histoires. Je sentis l'homme s'avancer dans ma direction et le regardai de façon craintive afin de le berner. Ses yeux brillaient de façon malsaine et cela ne présageait rien de bon selon ce qu'il dégageait. Je profitai du lapse de temps pour demander à la magie de lui retirer ce qu'elle lui avait donnée à sa naissance. Je la sentis partir avec un sentiment de soulagement. Mais elle ne retourna pas à la terre et vint se rajouter à ma propre magie. Je le vis s'arrêter proche de moi et instinctivement, je projetai ma magie afin qu'elle me protège physiquement ainsi que magiquement en prévoyant qu'il ait une personne le secondant quelque part aux alentours. Il tomba à genoux et me fixa avec horreur. Je le laissai voir mon sourire prévoyant mille souffrances pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à Salazar.

-Tu voulais manipuler mon compagnon… lui faire du mal en le faisant mal voir de ses amis(es)? Susurrais-je en enlevant le glamour que je m'étais mis sur le corps pour que les gens autres que mes nouveaux amis ne voient qu'une jeune femme sorcière normal. Sache que s'attaquer d'une quelconque façon… peu importe laquelle… au compagnon d'une vélane – surtout d'une mi-vélane, mi- elfe – est jugé en justice avec la peine capital de mort…

Je vis une étincelle de peur mélangé à une autre de folie dans son regard. Cependant, nous n'eûmes guère le temps de faire le moindre geste que Salazar entrait dans la maisonnette. Je poussai un cri de joie sans y prendre garde et sautai dans sa direction pour être dans ses bras. Le frère de mon compagnon était encore figé à genoux face au canapé. Je ronronnai alors que mon aimé me serrait contre lui. Comme je n'étais plus concentrer sur le sort, celui-ci disparut pour laisser l'autre homme sans chaînes. Instinctivement, je levai une barrière physique autour de mon âme sœur et de moi pour nous protéger alors que l'être qui m'avait enlevé au château s'élançait dans notre direction. Salazar déposa un baisé sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Laissez tomber cette barrière ma Dame, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pendant que son jumeau était envoyé valser par la force du bouclier, ceci est entre mon frère et moi.

Je me serrai une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de me séparer de lui à contre cœur et de faire s'évaporer la protection.

-Alors tu prévoyais faire cela à chaque fois que j'ai une once d'intérêt envers une femme… Rayan? Se mit à parler Salazar.

Rayan ne répondit pas à la provocation de son jumeau, mais s'avança épée en mains. En vitesse, je vis mon aimé faire apparaître la sienne et se jeter dans le combat l'opposant à son frère. Les coups échangés étaient brusques tout en étant réfléchis, sans aucuns motifs et en même temps on aurait dit une danse…mortelle pour l'un ou l'autre à la fin. À chaque fois que Salazar était touché, même si ce n'était que minime, je devais rassembler tout mon self-control pour ne pas me jeter dans la mêler et déconcentrer mon compagnon. Puis, Rayan fit un mouvement qui lui valut un coup d'épée en pleins dans l'estomac. Salazar n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait de le tuer et restait figé sur place, le visage prenant doucement mais sûrement une expression horrifier et pleine de tristesse. Cela faisait sens parce que… Qui au monde serait heureux d'avoir dû tuer son propre jumeau à cause de sa folie qui le rendait dangereux pour les autres? Personne.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus**

**Et qu'il m'excusera de cet ÉNORME retard que j'avais pris durant les fêtes…**

**Donnez votre avis!**

**Valéria Kara**


End file.
